


The Doctor's Wife

by GemAlchemist



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Doctor likes people, Doctor loves people, F/M, So much writing needs to be done, Thanks, This is teriible, first story on archive, give me feedback, i cant tag, im sorry, is this tagging?, please comment and such, please read it tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-11 01:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8947384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemAlchemist/pseuds/GemAlchemist
Summary: The Doctor gets a new companion. Rose and Reader bond for a bit. Then Doomsday. Then the rest of Doctor Who happens. Sucks at descriptions this author does. Trust me, it's better than this description. Please Read!First Story on Archive, thanks.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So uh, here it issss.

Today had been normal. Same, normal people. Same, normal job. Same, normal life. Same, normal (Name). But, it suddenly become not so normal after work. Something decided to change. Something you had been craving. Something, changed.   
You were bored with the day-to-day life of an average human being. Getting up, going to work, going home and to bed, only to repeat the same, boring process until you eventually died. Something deep inside was screaming, being damn near tormented with this horrendously boring thing humans called life.   
That was when something caught your eye. It was rather odd after all. Let’s be honest, who the hell puts a police box in the middle of an alleyway? As you came to a halt, you quickly looked around, making certain no one saw you. Which was an odd thing to do….it’s just a blue box. Why would someone be watching you?  
Once at the door, you placed a hand on the handle. It seemed to send a spark down your back, creating some kind of deja vu deep in the pit of your stomach. Which didn’t make sense either, you would have known something as interesting and different as this.  
When you opened the door, that small pit of deja vu exploded into a full grown flower. It felt so familiar, yet distant, to the point that it was painful. Not unlike painful memories of beautiful places. And for some reason, you were not surprised to find that it was MUCH bigger on the inside. It was exciting, but felt so right at the same time.   
As if you knew what to do, you went to the center console. You looked around. It was beautiful.   
Then the doors slammed shut. Of course they did! As if instinct took control, you ran to the doors, and tried to pull them open. They didn’t open.  
“Brilliant!” you shouted.  
Moments later, you came to terms with this. After all, it wasn’t cramped. Deciding to look around a bit, you did so. Walking around the center console.  
Then, footsteps came from the hall. Loud footsteps. Running footsteps. Which probably should have scared you. Oh wait, it did.  
“Doctor what was that?” a feminine voice asked.  
“I don’t know! Why do you think we’re running?” a man’s replied.  
Not really knowing what else to do, you stood there and waited. What’s the worse that could happen? They would understand this was all a big accident. The doors were locked, it’s not like you could get out anyway.  
After seconds, two people appeared from the hall. A thin man and woman. The woman having short blonde hair, the man having short brown. He was dressed rather nicely and the woman rather averagely (not to be rude, just average).   
“Who are you?! What do you want?!” the man asked.  
He pointed a silver wand thing with a blue tip at you. The woman remained behind him.  
“I-I-I don’t know! Ijustwanderedinthedoorlockedi’msorry!”  
Before anyone could respond, there was a loud sound followed by a very powerful jump, making everyone fall to the floor.   
“Doctor what happened?” the woman questioned, holding her head in pain.  
“I think the TARDIS just took of on its own.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating...  
> School is horrible!  
> *totally not blaming school for my laziness  
> Thanks for reading if you're here tho  
> \-------------------------------------  
> Also sorry for those who like Rose Tyler! I kind of made her a little jealous jelly person! (I feel like it's how she would act tho....I would honestly act like it in her position....)

“Okay, who the hell are you?” the woman asked.  
“I just-I just said- the-the door locked. That’s really not a great way to ask when you want information...I-I just don’t understand. What was the big shock just now?”  
“The TARDIS, that is, the police box you walked in just jumped all the way back to France 1846. I don’t understand. It’s like she’s waited until you came in.” the man seemed to say the last sentence to himself as he studied a screen.  
The woman looked you over multiple times. Bit rude when you really thought about it.  
“I’m sorry, did you just say it jumped to 1846?”  
“Yeah, it’s a time machine.” the woman said.  
“Oh, uh, I’m the Doctor by the way, this is Rose.” the man interrupted, waving around his blue tipped thing at the controls.  
“(Name). Sorry, Doctor what?”  
He stopped and looked back at you, he looked straight into your eyes. It was only for a moment, but afterwards he smiled  
“Just the Doctor.”  
Rose seemed upset at the little staring contest that happened between you and the Doctor.  
“Okay, Just the Doctor, what did she mean by time machine? Are we seriously in France, 1846?”  
“Well, it’s what the scanner says. Yes, this box is a time machine. And a space ship. And is definitely bigger on the inside if you haven’t noticed by now.”  
“Doctor, why did the TARDIS just take off like that? Can’t you take her back?”  
“I’m trying. The TARDIS is fighting me. Like she doesn’t want (Name) to go back. That’s weird, she’s never done that before. You okay?” again, the last two sentences were whispered to himself, looking at the screen.  
“T-take me back? Back home? Can’t I just-ust look around a bit. Only just got here after all. Not every day you get to see 1846 France.”  
The Doctor looked back to you again and smiled once more. This was interesting. That certainly didn’t take long to make you believe him.  
“Alright. Let’s go then. Trip in 1846 France. Nothing really exciting happens. That’s new. Usually she takes us where something interesting happens.”  
The three of you walk out of the TARDIS. She had landed you a mile away from a large castle.   
“Did people still use castles in the 1800s? Seems a bit full of themselves. Sure, they still use manors and mansions in my time, but a castle?”  
“I assume it’s someone who lives alone. If anyone is there anyway. Perhaps sent in to do a job or some thing from the government. Not uncommon to be assigned somewhere isolated.”   
The two of you walked side by side. You hadn’t meant to be rude, but Rose took it that way. She took it that way and then more. How dare you, some random person, come in and instantly act all buddy-buddy with the Doctor. How dare you walk in step with him like you were his companion, like you knew him. How dare you even be here. You should leave and not be with them. This is HER space and HER Doctor. HOW DARE YOU INTERRUPT IT!  
She didn’t say anything though. She just walked behind the both of you, not saying a word. The Doctor would notice her quietness, right?  
“Oi, Doctor, do you see those carts over there? You sure it’s 1846? I’m fairly certain they had better transportation than horse-drawn carriages.”  
“No, no, you’re right. Completely right. Hmm. Probably just a collector of old things. Like the Amish, they still use horse and carriage. Or could be some old hermit that doesn’t like new things.”  
Looking around a bit more, you realized just how isolated the area was. Not a town or village could be seen for miles. You were standing on a fairly tall hill. The sky was darkened, it would probably storm. Good thing the castle was decently close. Then, something caught your eye. The tracks. There were tracks in a field near the castle. Tracks of a carriage. They continued a fair distance from the castle’s driveway, but then vanished into thin air. Nothing. Not even the grass was bent.   
“Another thing. I think. Doctor, the tracks over there. Is that normal? For them to disappear like that so suddenly?”  
“No, (Name), no it’s not. Wow, brilliant. Didn’t even see that myself. I like you, good job.” he gently patted your shoulder.   
The Doctor was so curious about you. You just randomly walked into the TARDIS, she locks her door and takes off all by herself. He didn’t understand it. While he didn’t like not knowing why, he did like the mystery of it. The TARDIS may have locked a companion out, but never locked one in. Maybe you should stay awhile. Just until he figured out what made you so important.   
“Anyone need me? No? I’ll just, sit on these rocks then.” Rose groaned.  
“Oh, right, sorry Rose. Come on, creepy old castle with different technology than what’s currently available. Interesting isn’t it?”  
The three of you stopped walking. While a bit embarrassing, you had to admit, you nearly forgot about her being there. She had been rather quiet after all.  
The Doctor started looking around a bit more. Standing in one spot, spinning and turning every so often.   
“Probably going to storm soon. Should get inside.”  
“Indeed. Welcome visitors. Please, join me inside for some dinner and tea.” a new voice said.  
The three of you turned around only to see a man. He seemed odd, the way he stood straight up. Back almost perfectly lined, dressed as a butler of some kind. The scariest part, he snuck up on not only you, but the Doctor as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (So I just went into my docs, copied and pasted it. So that means no retyping or editing. I just glanced through it.)


End file.
